


Pailing Desires

by QuintusH4Z4RD



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, M/M, Post-Sburb/Sgrub, Sex, in heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 15:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5932915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuintusH4Z4RD/pseuds/QuintusH4Z4RD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamzee helps his best beloved out in a sensitive situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pailing Desires

Gamzee Makara, the tall, lanky purpleblood and Karkat Vantas, the short, cranky mutant redblood, were snuggled together in the newly-erected horn pile in Gamzee’s house, restored to its former self after the game.

Gamzee giggled as Karkat huffed and shuffled closer into his embrace, a cherry-red blush upon his cheeks. 

“Wow, my miraculous Karbro, you’re being all snugglelicious ‘n such today!” Gamzee’s throaty voice was happy yet questioning in tone, and he let a large, bony hand close on Karkat’s shoulder.

“It’s nothing, clownfuck.” Karkat grumbled, yet he flung his arm over Gamzee’s torso, so Gamzee knew he wasn’t really angry.

Gamzee giggled and purred, and Karkat let out a breath. 

"I can smell it, tiny brother! You’ve got the wanting for fillin’ pails!” 

Every blood colour on the hemospectrum lower than cerulean experienced a sort of ‘heat cycle’ every other sweep or so, known widely as 'pailing desires’.

Karkat let out a growl, and Gamzee giggled and slid out his long, cool tongue, and Karkat blushed at its length. 

"Put that thing in my mouth, fucker!” Karkat wailed with need, and Gamzee obeyed, sliding his tongue into Karkat’s mouth and bringing them into a deep, sloppy kiss. Tongues and teeth mingled, red and purple saliva mixed and Karkat whimpered with want as he grabbed Gamzee’s shirt and tugged slightly.

Karkat guided Gamzee so he was laying on his back, and hastily pulled his spotted clown pants down, his royal purple bulge emerging and curling in the fresh air. Gamzee let out a purr and Karkat gasped, impressed at the length and thickness. His hands fumbled to remove his own pants, revealing his significantly smaller bulge and swollen, needy nook.

"Wow, little motherfucker. You need this, alright!” Gamzee remarked with a wry smirk, and Karkat hissed, before lowering himself onto Gamzee’s bulge, the two of them letting out pleasured sighs. Gamzee went limp as a rag doll, letting Karkat guide how fast their act of lovemaking went.

Karkat let out whines and whimpers as he bounced on Gamzee’s bulge, wet slapping sounds echoing around the hive as Karkat took Gamzee to the hilt and their thighs slapped together.

"Keep going, my best beloved, I feel all kinds of miraculous..” Gamzee moaned, and Karkat wailed in pleasure and increased his pace.

"Do you want me to cum in you or in a pail?” Gamzee managed, his bulge throbbing to signal his imminent orgasm.

"In me! I’M your pail now, fuckass!” Karkat near roared, his bulge spraying red genetic material over Gamzee, who had his mouth open to catch any that reached his mouth. 

Suddenly Gamzee gripped Karkat’s hips like a vice, and pulled him hard down onto his bulge as he released his material inside Karkat’s dripping nook, filling his red mate with purple.

Gamzee flopped down, purring, and Karkat slid off his girth, finding a pail to spill their combined materials into. 

Karkat then curled up on Gamzee’s chest like a meowbeast, and Gamzee giggled and petted the coarse hair of his cranky best beloved, who grumbled, purred, then fell asleep.


End file.
